


Drum Solo

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben likes to sing in the shower.<br/>Super duper short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum Solo

      When Shaun walked in the door, he wasn’t at all surprised to hear Ben belting out from the bathroom. Ben liked being the only one home during the day because it meant the house was calm and quiet. It also meant that he could sing whatever he wanted as loud as he wanted in the shower.

      Shaun slid quietly down the hallway, careful not to step on the creaky spots of the floor. He loved to hear Ben sing but he also loved to scare the hell out of him.

      So, there he stood. Outside the bathroom door, waiting.

      He enjoyed Ben’s voice until about halfway through his rendition of Tool’s “Prison Sex.” Smiling mischievously, Shaun beat out an impromptu drum solo on the door. The answering crash and string of expletives had Shaun clutching his stomach

      “Dammit, Shaun!”

      “Did you drop the soap?” Shaun gasped out between fits of laughter.

      “Fuck off!” Ben grumbled.

      Shaun ran down the hallway, laughing maniacally, and threw himself onto the couch to wait for his wet, angry boyfriend.


End file.
